Braving the Storm: Honeymoon Blues
by anek
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko in their honeymoon at last... but with the whole Hokage in tow?! Now now Mi-chan... calm down...


A/n: hai hai, Tofu tofu tofu... more tofu... can't get enough of tofu... gotta love tofu, tofu tofu tofu...  
  
*ahem* anyway, I'm planning on making this some kind of a series, just some short ficcies about tofu'd stormy married life^^  
  
So here's the first installment. Hope you read!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Braving the Storm: Honeymoon Blues  
  
  
  
"We're here! Mi-chan! Come on! Hurry!"  
  
Tokiya watched his bride for less than a day wave her hand in the air as she dug her toes in the white sand.  
  
Tokiya smiled... she hasn't changed one bit -- still the same brash, loud, childish, fiery female who was the only one to have the courage to intentionally bother him.  
  
"Oi Mi-chan! Hurry up!" Fuuko called out again, sandals in both hands and skipping in the sand towards the cottage they had rented for their honeymoon.  
  
Tokiya sighed.  
  
And the only one who ever had the courage to order him around, of course.  
  
The sand on the beached stretched quite much so they had to park a good half a mile away... and he had to carry their massive luggage on foot. Not that he minded though... two weeks all alone. He grinned, sure would be worth all the trouble.  
  
They spotted the cottage only a few yards away.  
  
"Why should I be the only one to carry this thing?" he grumbled.  
  
Fuuko placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, quit whining Mi-chan! I'm not even complaining when you should be carrying me too."  
  
Tokiya rolled his eyes... a gesture he never would have been capable of had Fuuko not entered his life. But what she said was logical... after all, the groom was supposed to carry his bride over the threshold.  
  
He dumped the repulsive luggage on the sand and swept his surprised bride off her feet.  
  
Fuuko laughed.  
  
"Eh, I was only kidding Mi-chan. What about the luggage?"  
  
"It can wait."  
  
Fuuko grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aww... you're so sweet Mi-chan!"  
  
Tokiya glared at his giggling wife. He could tell she's getting into her teasing mood again.  
  
Fuuko laughed and put up a finger to point at his nose.  
  
"You're SO cute when you do that! Kawai Mi-chan!"  
  
Tokiya grimaced at the word 'cute'. She knew he didn't like being called that, but Fuuko wouldn't be Fuuko if she wasn't always trying to infuriate someone, with him being the favorite subject. But he had learned over the years that she would eventually stop teasing if he ignored her long enough.  
  
Fuuko frowned and peered closer at his impassive face.  
  
"Hmph! We've only been married for a few hours and you're ignoring me."  
  
Another tactic of hers that he knew quite well, Tokiya thought. He kept his gaze ahead as he walked towards the cottage.  
  
Fuuko shifted her position so that she was facing away from her husband as far as she could.  
  
Tokiya almost tripped at the sudden change in weight.  
  
"Hey, quit squirming. You're not exactly light you know," he muttered, heaving her weight so that he could regain his balance, although he rather liked the way her body moved against his.  
  
Fuuko snorted. "Then you can put me down now, freezer boy."  
  
Tokiya raised an eyebrow at the old name she had given him, along with ice- boy, and of course, the classic Mi-chan.  
  
"Don't you think it's about time you stop calling me Mi-chan?" he asked hopefully. Of course, he'd asked the same question many times before, for he had outgrown the "-chan" part a long time ago. But Fuuko had insisted, and he found that he didn't mind at all, in fact, he had grown fond of it.  
  
Fuuko shook her head. "No."  
  
"But we're both 'Mikagami' now, I don't see how you should insist on calling me by the last name," he persisted, although he knew it was futile with Fuuko as stubborn as he knew her to be. She'd probably be still calling him "Mi-chan" even when he's 80 and wrinkled.  
  
Fuuko drew her brows together as if in deep thought.  
  
"You're right," Fuuko began. Tokiya waited hopefully. Then she brightened.  
  
"I know! Why don't you call me 'Mi-sama'?"  
  
Tokiya sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
The cottage was quite large by normal standards, a large hammock was tied among the palm trees that surrounded it, and a decent wooden veranda that faced the sea. It looked more of a cozy bungalow than a cottage.  
  
Tokiya stopped in front of the wooden door and waited as Fuuko fumbled for the keys. He was still carrying her, and he didn't fail to notice how she heaved her hips as she dug her fingers on the pockets of the tight denim shorts where she had hidden the keys, or how their bodies collided as she leaned over to unlock and twist the doorknob...  
  
As soon as he heard the click, he pushed the door with his foot and carried his bride inside. Fuuko started to push herself up so she could get back on her feet, but Tokiya held her tighter. Without allowing her to utter a single word, his hungry lips were fiercely devouring hers with unbridled passion.  
  
Fuuko moaned against his lips, absently encircling her arms around his neck as she returned his kisses with equal fervor. He trailed soft kisses across her cheek before softly nibbling on her ear.  
  
"W-what about the l-luggage?" Fuuko managed to ask between short gasps, but Tokiya continued his sweet torment as he glided his tongue through her skin in a torturous erotic dance.  
  
"It can wait," he murmured against her ear, but Fuuko was already lost in her own desire that rivaled his own. Her fingers worked their way to his hair as she pulled the knot that held his hair. The long silvery strands spilled freely and Fuuko couldn't help but run her fingers through them. Tokiya groaned. He liked it when Fuuko touched his hair...  
  
Tokiya opened his eyes to search for the bed all the while continuing his careful ministrations on his bride... when the site that greeted him almost made him drop his beloved wife on the floor - the sight of Recca practically dripping in nose bleed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!"  
  
Tokiya shouted before he had time to realize what was going on.  
  
Fuuko turned her eyes grew as large as saucers when the sight before her registered in her still passion-muddled thinking.  
  
Recca had his mouth open as if he was about to say something but stopped in mid-sentence, Yanagi and Ganko blushing redder than tomatoes, Domon looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a whole year, and Koganei, grinning like an idiot from ear to ear.  
  
A loud thud on the wooden floor broke the eerie silence. Ganko had dropped the cup she was holding to.  
  
"A-anou... F-Fuuko-neechan... we-we j-just..." Ganko began, but was fortunately saved from further stammering when Recca rolled in the floor laughing.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you, Mikagami!" Recca managed between laughter, clutching his stomach in uncontrolled mirth.  
  
Fuuko placed a hand to restrain her husband, she knew he was about to pound the laughing ninja to pieces.  
  
Tokiya took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" he hissed.  
  
Ganko reluctantly stepped forward, she had never seen Tokiya that angry before...  
  
"Gomen ne, Mikagami-san. We just wanted to prepare the cottage for you. Koganei-kun was really worried if you and Fuuko-neechan would have enough food, so Yanagi-san cooked and I wanted to bring you more supplies."  
  
Just then, there was a loud thud on the doorway.  
  
Fuuko turned around to see a familiar figure.  
  
"Saicho-san!" Fuuko exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Saicho stood by the doorway, with the newly-wed's luggage in tow.  
  
Fuuko smiled gratefully.  
  
"Oh, thank you Saicho-san! We we're about to fetch it but thanks."  
  
"Yeah right!" Recca interrupted, still laughing his butt off. Fuuko blushed at the implication. She knew quite well what Recca meant.  
  
Tokiya gritted his teeth and quickly gave the ninja on the floor a quick kick before walking back to the door to give Saicho a swift grateful nod.  
  
Saicho smiled. "Oh no, it wasn't me who brought this luggage, it was them."  
  
Fuuko's gaze followed to where Saicho was pointing, and instinctively placed a restraining hand on Tokiya's arm... just in case.  
  
She remembered the boy who cheered for her during the UBS when she fought Mikoto, but had now grown into quite a good-looking young man about Koganei's age, and the other members of Team Ku were present too, including that pervert Fujimaru shamelessly waving "Gimme a Fuuko-chan breast squeeze coupon" banner. There were also a few others who were distantly familiar but didn't quite remember -- in other words, the Fuuko fan club during the UBS, mostly consisting of old perverted members.  
  
"Fuuko-chan!" Fujimaru called out, darting with his speed and was about to grab the bride, when of course, one enrage groom was faster. The UBS resident pervert was inches away from being impaled by the Ensui.  
  
Fujimaru paled.  
  
"Eh heh, I was just kidding, Mikagami-san, he he he."  
  
Tokiya narrowed his eyes and in a few strokes, cut the offending banner Fujimaru was holding.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mikagami hissed, still pointing the Ensui to the now-shaking Fujimaru.  
  
Fujimaru scuffled away in fright. "Uh heh, we're here for the wedding, yes, the wedding, hehe."  
  
"What do you mean the wedding? The wedding was this morning in the city," Fuuko blurted out in confusion.  
  
Saicho laughed apologetically.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Fuuko-san. We must have had the wrong information then."  
  
"And who gave you the information?" Tokiya asked, he was beginning to suspect something.  
  
"Oh, it was Koganei-kun, Mikagami-san," Saicho answered unblinkingly.  
  
He knew it, that's why the idiot was grinning from ear to ear before... the teenage Koganei was proving to be much more troublesome than Recca had ever been.  
  
Before he could say anything, Koganei was there, bowing apologetically at Saicho.  
  
"Ahhh, gomen nasai Saicho-san! I'm not as smart as Mikagami-niisan. I mixed up the details!"  
  
But Tokiya wasn't buying it. He grabbed Koganei's collar, but Fuuko jabbed an elbow on his side.  
  
"Mi-chan, they just wanted to congratulate us," she whispered then turned to Saicho. "Come on in, Saicho-san. I think Yanagi-san had prepared something for dinner."  
  
Saicho stepped inside reluctantly but was almost knocked out of the way when Fujimaru whizzed past and took Fuuko's hand.  
  
"You're so kind, Fuuko-san..." Fujimaru stated sincerely, but of course, the leech had sneaked his other hand to Fuuko's chest. Tokiya's hand instinctively reached for the Ensui but before he could cut the man into pieces, his bride had kicked the pervert leaving a fairly large hole in the roof.  
  
Tokiya sighed.  
  
Great, first day on their honeymoon and what do they have? A totally intolerable Recca, a scheming Koganei, a bunch of perverts... and of course, a hole in the roof.  
  
Something better go right... or else...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
The rain poured steadily, rhythmically pounding on the wooden roof. Fuuko peered over the thick blanket she shared with Yanagi and Ganko and scanned the darkened room. Recca, Domon, and Koganei were sprawled on the floor snoring to their hearts' content. Saicho and the young man of Koganei's age whose name she still had to remember were peacefully leaning against the wall in a sitting position. A few others were slumped at the corners muttering in their sleep every now and then. The sound of the rain pattering on the tub at the center of the room told her it was almost full. The hole Fujimaru made on the roof was quite big, and the perverted leech had sadly found his way back to the cottage, now shamelessly drooling on the floor. The cottage may be large, but there weren't any rooms save for a small bathroom and a small kitchen. It wasn't intended for large parties such as theirs.  
  
Fuuko pushed the blanket off and groped her way through the dark. Someone had to empty the tub otherwise the whole cottage would be flooded soon with the rain showing no signs of stopping.  
  
She gingerly lowered her feet from the bed, then flinched when she heard a harsh grunt. Fuuko looked down to see that she was practically stepping on someone's fingers... her husband's fingers to be exact.  
  
"Mi-chan," she whispered. Tokiya had fallen asleep leaning against the bed, his expression so peaceful that Fuuko couldn't stop herself from reaching out and laying her palm on his cheek. Tokiya unconsciously turned his head so he could snuggle closer to her warmth.  
  
Fuuko smiled. This was the side of him that he only showed to her... and no one else. She almost jumped back when he suddenly caught her hand.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping?" Fuuko asked in surprise. Instead of answering, Tokiya pulled her down to his lap and proceeded taking her lips into his own.  
  
Fuuko didn't ask any more questions... she understood. The longing for each other that had been held far too long threatened to explode and she feared that if they were to wait much longer, their passionate hunger would just consume them both. She moaned against his lips when he slipped his hand under her nightshirt and glided over her skin in a slow almost painful sweet torture... and his hand went lower... and lower...  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Fuuko literally flew out of Tokiya's lap and landed on her rear at the thundering voice. Domon was sitting in the middle of the room, waving his fists at something in the doorway. Everyone except Yanagi, being the warriors that they were, instantly woke up ready to do battle. But Domon slumped back on the floor, and resumed his snoring... he was talking... in his sleep.  
  
Fuuko feared looking at Tokiya, but she still risked a glance if she wished to keep her childhood friend alive. Tokiya had been in the worst of moods since their unwelcome guests arrived, and even more when the heavy rain started to fall and they were stuck with their 'guests'.  
  
"Eh, Mi-chan?" Fuuko began, but his eyes were literally glowing like an enraged predator ready to pounce on his prey...  
  
Tokiya marched across the room and instantly kicked certain gorilla innocently drooling and snoring in his sleep.  
  
"Oww! What did you do that for?!" Domon bellowed as soon as he woke up to find a bump on his head and Tokiya hovering over him.  
  
Tokiya simply stared down at the confused Domon... he wondered if Fuuko would be upset if he froze the gorilla and threw him to the sea.  
  
"Ch," he muttered before effortlessly carrying the large tub outside, to the rain.  
  
He needed to cool off... not only the anger, but also the unquenched desire for HIS very own wife on THEIR very own honeymoon.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tokiya woke up to the bright sunlight spilling through the windows and the gentle sound of birds chirping and distant waves. It was beautiful day... and of course, even more beautiful about it would be... their guests could finally leave them in peace!  
  
"Morning Mi-chan!" Fuuko greeted, leaning down to give him his morning kiss. He had fallen asleep on her lap last night after practically dragging him inside.  
  
Today, yes, today would be a perfect day for their guests to travel back to the city... and it would be a perfect day to officially start their honeymoon.  
  
The cottage was almost empty, save for Ganko and Yanagi who seemed to be preparing breakfast and Saicho who was contentedly leaning against a wall.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked.  
  
Fuuko didn't answer but motioned for him to look out of the window.  
  
Tokiya gripped the wooden wall so hard that it threatened to snap when he saw Recca, Domon, Koganei... and all the others having the time of their life in the beach... and they showed NO signs of leaving anytime SOON.  
  
He calmed down when he felt Fuuko's arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Wanna go to the hammock?" she whispered.  
  
Tokiya grinned gratefully... perhaps they could get at least a little privacy after all...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Fuuko climbed over the hammock, it was large enough so that two people could easily fit inside. She settled herself and waited for Tokiya, he was going to fetch some refreshments for them both. She was about to close her eyes when a 'something' fell from the tree the hammock was attached to. A monkey? No... to her surprise and disgust, a grinning Fujimaru... conveniently sprawled over her and touching her in the most questionable places!  
  
"WHY YOU-" Fuuko screamed, but before she could kick the offending thing off her, Tokiya was there. Faster than the eye could blink, Fujimaru was flying in the air, neck probably twisted almost 180 degrees.  
  
"I am going to kill him," Tokiya hissed and followed the projectile... 'kill' literally written on his eyes.  
  
For once, Fuuko didn't feel like stopping him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ahh... alone at last, Fuuko thought happily. Well, not alone enough to really do what they've been wanting to do... but at least, they could stay in each others arms as the hammock swayed along with the gentle breeze. The waves whispered of tender melodies while the birds sang in exotic tunes... it was a scene where one could easily want to lose himself in it's perfection.  
  
Fuuko giggled when she felt Tokiya trace circles on her back. She snuggled closer against his chest...  
  
If only these moments could last forever... but of course sweet moments could never last forever...  
  
"GET BACK HERE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY HIME!!!"  
  
Fuuko groaned at the voice she knew very well... Recca.  
  
At the same moment, Koganei leaped over the hammock with Recca close behind.  
  
"Geez! What are you so paranoid about? I was only talking to Yanagi- neechan! I have a girlfriend you know!" Koganei shot back but Recca continued to chase the teenager around.  
  
Koganei bounced in the palm trees, finally wrapping his legs around the palm tree that held the hammock and stuck his tongue out to the enraged Recca.  
  
"Hahah! Getting old must be tough on yah! Ne? Recca-niisan?"  
  
Fuuko heaved a defeated sigh... she knew what was coming next.  
  
Koganei got away... but the palm tree he was in was burned to ashes... the same palm tree that held one end of the hammock.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
"Fuuko-neechan, Mikagami-san... we have to go now..." Ganko stated, hesitantly peering over the overly abused couple curled against each other in half a hammock. They haven't moved from their position since Recca's outburst.  
  
"F-Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko asked again.  
  
"Hai," came the tired voice.  
  
"We'll see you soon then..." Ganko added. She was becoming a little worried. Fuuko and Tokiya looked so tired and worn out but she didn't understand why. They didn't really do anything so why...  
  
"Hai," came the tired voice again.  
  
The rest of the Hokage and Saicho's group gave the couple one more worried glance before walking off. The newly-weds sure were acting strange...  
  
"They're gone," Tokiya whispered as soon as the figures receded.  
  
"Yes, they're gone," Fuuko echoed.  
  
They looked at each other... and only one thought came to mind - they've waited long enough.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
He stroked her bare back as she lay against his chest, their bodies molded together as one. Finally... together... alone...  
  
"Mi-chan?" Fuuko murmured.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Tokiya placed a soft kiss on her hair.  
  
"You of course... and how it feels good that we're alone at last."  
  
Fuuko laughed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
He traced a finger along her collarbone; he knew she was ticklish there.  
  
"Hey, stop that," Fuuko complained and playfully slapped the finger away. She jabbed a finger on his side, Tokiya yelped and almost fell out of the bed.  
  
"That wasn't fair," he mumbled, then smirked as he lunged forward and pinned her body under his...  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
It was all that it took to break the playful mood.  
  
"Who's that?" Tokiya harshly called out.  
  
There was a mix of voices that answered, and he couldn't make out a word that was said. He quickly pulled a pair of casual trousers and walked over to open the door. It took all his might not to slam the door close at Recca's face.  
  
"Eh heh, we got lost..." Recca explained, scratching his head. "It was Domon's fault."  
  
Domon shoved Recca aside and marched into the cottage. Tokiya was too surprised to utter a word.  
  
"What do you mean my fault?! You were the one driving when we came here!"  
  
Recca planted a kick on Domon's face in rage. "You idiot! You were the one giving the directions! I was only driving!"  
  
Domon caught Recca's feet and flung the ninja to the floor. "Why are you blaming me? Koganei was the one who lost the map!"  
  
Koganei attempted hiding behind Yanagi, but too late, Recca had caught his foot and dragged him to the center of the room.  
  
Koganei gave a yelp. "It wasn't my fault! I just misplaced the map!" He kicked and scrambled around.  
  
And the chase began.  
  
Fuuko watched wide-eyed as her childhood friends and Koganei chased each other around the cottage. They might no longer be high school kids anymore, but they never changed...  
  
And the final blow soon came... when Recca's foot caught the edge of the blanket she was clutching. The flame master was too busy pounding Domon that he didn't realized he had dragged the blanket a good ten feet away from the bed... leaving a shocked, furious, and of course, naked Fuuko on the bed.  
  
Recca and Domon instantly stopped pulling each other's limbs. Their jaws hit the floor, noses bleeding as they stared at the speechless Fuuko.  
  
For the first time in his life... Tokiya screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AT FUUKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fuuko desperately grasped for something to cover her self, but only found a small pillow that barely covered some parts.  
  
Koganei's eyes darted from the half naked Tokiya in the doorway... and the naked Fuuko on the bed... and his eyes brightened in comprehension.  
  
"Haha! I knew it! You to were getting it on, weren't you?! Hahah! I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Of course... we ARE in a honeymoon..." Fuuko stated in an unusually calm voice... a sign that she was BEYOND furious.  
  
Koganei continued laughing, rolling himself in the floor.  
  
Recca and Domon still nosebleeding...  
  
That did it. Fuuko's eyes darkened...  
  
She calmly reached for something from under the bed... Tokiya knew it could only be one thing--  
  
"FUJIN!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tokiya cradled his wife amidst the bits and splinters of wood that was formerly known as their cottage. The bed wasn't spared, leaving them only a tattered blanket. The luggage had flown a few yards away, landing on the sea, their clothes drifting with the waves... meaning he was still only wearing a pair and trousers, and Fuuko only having the pillow for cover. Recca and the others had the decency to FINALLY leave them alone after Fuuko's outburst.  
  
They still had a few days left on their honeymoon... perhaps they should go overseas. Hawaii wouldn't be a bad idea...  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Recca's group drove in awkward silence, until Ganko finally brought the subject up.  
  
"I think we were too inconsiderate. We really bothered them a lot..."  
  
Koganei nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Recca rubbed his neck guiltily. "But now the cottage is gone. They're probably going to go home."  
  
Yanagi sighed. "Then lets not go back home. We'll only bother them again."  
  
"With Kaoru-kun around close by, that's for sure!" Ganko added.  
  
Koganei flinched. "Hey, I didn't really mean it to get this bad."  
  
Ganko glared. "You were the one who convinced us to follow them in the first place."  
  
Koganei shook his head apologetically. "Yeah, but I honestly didn't mean it to get this bad!"  
  
A guilty silence followed, then Domon suddenly brightened.  
  
"I know! Let's take a vacation. We can all chip in."  
  
"Yeah! That way, they can get a little more privacy when they go home," Koganei agreed excitedly.  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go?" Recca asked.  
  
"Hawaii!"  
  
  
  
~~end~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a/n: er... a few notes...  
  
Tokiya might be a tad ooc, but well, this is supposed to be many years after the series, and I was thinking that he's GOTTA change a little, right? Besides, if he's married to Fuuko, I think his attitude to her would be a little different, maybe even playful *wink wink*.  
  
yeah, this is after the series but I decided to keep koganei in there... coz well, hokage won't be hokage if he ain't in there ^^  
  
don't even say that tokiya would never do that or say that around yanagi. You can probably notice I avoided mentioning her and only made her talk when it was really necessary... well that's coz I'm not exactly a yanagi fan. Actually, I kinda hate her O.o  
  
next 'Braving the Storm' fic... "Man of the House" can't promise when, but I'm working on it^^  
  
Please review! this is just another of missy-chan's poor attempt at a fic... so go easy on me please! Thankies! 


End file.
